The Turks random adventures
by Any-more-cheese
Summary: Well this is just something I wanted to do. Its just a load of random stories about the Turks, and yes they do all follow on from each other. Oh and before I forget there are two OC's in this fic, just thought I would let you know.


**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Final fantasy, though I really wish I did…--.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Yes I know what some of you are thinking, "Why are you writing a new fic when you haven't updated your other two?". I am really sorry about those two fics, I am planning to update them but I wanted to do something different and random! So, after long thought I decided on this, so please enjoy and review please? This is all just random stuff about the Turks and maybe some other characters from FF7.

Oh and before I begin I want to introduce two OC's, yes I know, why do I have to put OC's in it? Well I had to, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyway: the two will both be Turks, _female_ Turks I might add. Kat and Tara, I only own Tara, Kat belongs to Hello-Blondie. Anyway, they will both be explained fully during the course of the fic.

Now finally onto the first chapter! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reno's secret pet…**

Today was like any ordinary day for the Turks, they were doing their ordinary business that they did every other day of the week but today was slightly different, though none of them knew. Today was going to become very hectic indeed. Not even Sephiroth could handle what was going to be unleashed upon the poor unsuspecting souls today. So what could be so bad to ruin their peaceful day of paperwork you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and watch as their day unfolds.

Elena was doing what she always did on a Monday morning, paperwork. Every Monday it would be waiting for her, the huge mountain towering over her petite desk. Reno or even Rude for that matter could understand how she got it all done before the day ended. Of course all of the Turks had their share of paperwork to do but Elena's pile always magically got bigger every hour or so. Why is this you ask? Well you can probably guess, yup, our good old friend, Reno.

Reno could never be bothered to do even one sentence of his paperwork, even if it was just to sign for something. He always had something better and more exciting to do. Sitting in front of a desk with mounds of paperwork was never the red heads style to begin with, he always preferred to pull pranks and anything you could possible imagine. So, Reno would always stealthy place his paperwork onto the other Turks desks, they would all be so busy with their own that they wouldn't notice.

"Reno, how can you just sit there? There are piles of paperwork to be done!" Elena asked viciously glancing up from her desk. Reno flashed one of his trademark smirks at his co-worker, she didn't seriously expect _him_ to actually do any of the paperwork, did she?

"Geez, relax. It's not the end of the world yo, I donated my work to someone who needed it. You should be saying how nice I am" Reno replied smugly, sticking his tongue out playfully. Elena only responded with a frustrated growl, she hated it when Reno was so lazy and carefree.

Reno took out a small key and unlocked the top draw in his desk. He quickly glanced around the room to check no one was looking before he took out a small box and placed it on his lap. Slowly he opened it. His face suddenly turned to shock. '…Oh SNAP!' He thought to himself in a panic.

' Where the heck could he have gone!' Reno began to glance franticly around the room. Seeing no signs of his target he began to crawl around on the floor looking for any traces.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Shinra building…..

Tara walked out of one of the cubicles in the staff toilets. Tara was the newest addition to the Turks and was still finding out how things worked around the Shinra building. Tara is probably the shyest Turk you will ever see, especially compared to Reno. However they may be completely opposite in personality, their hair colour is exactly the same!

Tara walked over to one of the sinks, she squirted some soap onto her hands and just as she was about to wash it off she noticed two bulging black eyes starring at her, Tara's green eyes stared back. For a few minutes both pairs of eyes were locked onto each other, neither of them blinking.

* * *

Back in the Turks office….

Reno was still crawling around on the floor looking for something. The other Turks (Minus Tseng who isn't in the room) had long since noticed his strange behaviour.

"Uh…Reno…what are you doing?" Kat asked, blinking her blue eyes in confusion. Kat was the "newbie" before Tara, Kat is far more outgoing and flirtatious. Its only natural that she and Reno were attracted to each other.

Upon hearing Kat's question Reno froze in his place. He had been spotted by the others. Oh. Crap. "I'm a….looking for my contact lens…it fell out….somewhere" He said with a nervous stutter. Rude frowned at his friends response, he knew as well as Reno did, Reno did not wear contacts!

"..You don't wear contacts…Reno" Rude replied clearing his throat and adjusting his sunglasses. Reno now turned around to face his bald friend.

"..What are talking about? Yes I do!" He replied still quite nervous. Reno then quickly went back to his search for his…contacts? '…Oh where is it? That damn little thing! How did he even get out?' He thought as he looked through some draws throwing papers out.

"Seriously, Reno you're scaring me!" Kat yelled, she really didn't understand Reno's strange behaviour and it frightened her. Without answering Reno ran out of the door and down the corridor. He began to search the many rooms that he passed.

"Aw man!" He said angrily to himself. "If I don't find him…God…Tseng will get me fired! Then….no more beer!" His eyes went wide at the sudden realisation, he couldn't imagine life without his precious beer! "He's gotta be around here somewhere, this building isn't so big…right?..Wait what am I saying! This is the biggest building on the Planet!" Reno let out a frustrated sigh before he went into another room.

"Aw, I give up!" Reno said with a sigh, he had only actually been looking around for ten minutes, as mentioned before, not many things actually occupied the Turk.

"You "give up" on what? Reno, don't tell me you mean your paperwork"

Reno spun around to meet eyes with the one and only, Tseng. "Uh, yo" He said casually. Tseng simply crossed his arms in an impatient manner, he was going to get an answer from the Turk, one way or another.

"Reno, must I repeat myself?" Tseng asked looking rather annoyed.

"Uh, I was looking for my contacts but, hey look" He said crouching down and pretending to pick up something and put it in his eye. "Looks like I found it, well I'll be seeing you around, later yo!" Reno then began to casually walk away and around the corner. Tseng wasn't so easily fooled but then he didn't have the time to "play" Reno's little game of hide and seek, so he walked off to where ever he was heading. Reno snickered to himself, he had beat Tseng, now anything was possible!

* * *

Back in the Turks office….

"Oh, where is Reno?" Kat whined rolling her pencil back and forth across the desk. Without Reno there she didn't have the will to carry on, let alone do her paperwork. There was silence in the room, all that was heard was Rude clearing his throat. "I'm really worried about him.."

"You worry about him when he goes to the bathroom!" Elena replied, still rather ticked off.

"Well, you never know what could be in there.." Kat replied innocently. "He's been like ten minutes! Anything could've happened to him! I'm freaking out!" Kat was now, how you could say, ripping her hair out.

"…He'll be back…" Rude said calmly not even looking up from his paper.

* * *

In the Presidents office….

Rufus Shinra was happily sitting in his office, he was about to put his fluffy pink bunny slippers on when he felt something wet and slimy in his slipper.

Of course Tseng chose that exact moment to come into the President's office. His face soon met with the bottom of the fluffy, pink bunny slipper.

"Tseng! Get that thing out of my slipper!" Rufus yelled pointing a slim finger at his precious item. Tseng held onto the slipper and examined it, inside the slipper was none other than, a frog. It was green with black spots and it stared back at Tseng.

"A frog? Sir how did a frog get in here?" Tseng asked raising an eyebrow at the President. Rufus frowned.

"I don't know! That's why I want you to find out where it came from!" He yelled back, obviously pissed about his precious slipper. Tseng nodded obediently and placed the frog into his pocket. He placed the slipper on the President's desk.

"I'll get right on it, sir" Tseng replied with a slight bow as he turned and walked out of the door. Rufus quickly inspected the slipper and seeing as it was ok, placed it on his delicate foot.

* * *

Back in the Turks office…

Tara walked into the office, looking pretty freaked out. The other three Turks turned and stared at her.

"Where have you been all this time Tara?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, where have you been? Doing anything, exciting?" Kat asked suspiciously also raising a blond eyebrow at the Turk. Tara looked back and forth between the two women.

"I was in the bathroom-"

"Aha! I knew it! I knew there was something going on!" Kat yelled victoriously, she pointed at Tara as if she was accusing her of something. Tara simple looked wide eyed, unsure of what was going on. She then turned to Rude hoping he would help her out a little. Rude simple cleared his throat once more. "So, what were you doing?" Kat asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't doing anything.." Tara replied putting her hands up defensively.

"Well, I don't think so. Why were you so long?" Kat asked again in a detective like manner.

"There was a frog in the bathroom and it was just starring at me" Tara stated, hoping that they would believe her, because it was the truth after all.

"A frog? Yeah right!" Kat laughed. Now this was the right moment for Tseng to walk in. Kat immediately stopped laughing and turned to Tseng like Rude, Elena and Tara did.

"Sir, what brings you here? Is there a job to do?" Elena asked, Kat snickered at Elena, she knew how much Elena like Tseng and it made her laugh every time they spoke to each other.

"Is Reno in here?" Tseng asked rather bluntly as he scanned the room. "There is something I must speak to him about"

"No sir, Reno's not been in here for a while now" Elena replied. She began to think what it was Reno had done, sure he always pulled pranks on people, but that was just the way he was. "Um, sir? What is it that he's done?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure if it is him, but Reno being Reno, he would be the ideal suspect of bringing a frog onto the premises" Tseng explained folding his arms.

"See, I told you there was a frog" Tara said quietly looking over at Kat. Though Kat wasn't really listening right now, she was confused. Why would Reno have a frog? It was just un-natural.

"But why would Reno have a frog?" Kat asked frowning. She just couldn't think, why would he? It was just…strange.

"Because Reno is Reno" Elena replied with a sigh and shrugging her shoulders. "No one ever understands what goes on in that tiny little brain of his" This little remark earned a huge glare from Kat, she hated Elena when she would say nasty things about her beloved Reno.

* * *

Reno had long since given up his search, he just couldn't find him. Slowly he walked back to the Turks office. Man was he surprised when he walked into the room, he didn't expect to see Tseng stood in the middle of the office. He just stood there and waited until he was noticed.

"Reno! You're alive!" Kat shouted excitedly. Now everyone turned to look at him, including Tseng.

"Yo guys" Reno said casually, he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he sensed trouble in the future and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Is this yours Reno?" Tseng asked holding out his hand, in his hand was the small green, black spotted frog that was in the Presidents slipper.

"Hey! You found Stan!" Reno shouted cheerfully as he grabbed the unsuspected amphibian from Tseng. "I've been looking all over for you little guy" Kat simply stared in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Reno soon noticed everyone staring at him. "What? Oh! Everyone! This is Stan, Stan this is Kat, Rude, Elena, Tara and Tseng"

"Reno, I'm afraid you're going to have to get rid of it and I'm docking your pay this month" Tseng stated coldly. Tseng really didn't know why Reno had a pet frog anyway, out of all the animals he could have chosen, he chose a frog.

"Aw man.." Reno said with a sigh, he just knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: **So there we have it, my first chapter for this fic. I know it probably isn't that funny but I am ill at the moment and its hard for me to think of funny things (I don't feel hyper! XP) Well I'll update soon and hopefully the next one will be better than this.

Oh and before I forget, I want to thank Dragon (Yesh you know who you are! XD) for helping me think of ideas. Love you! Mwah!

Anyway talk to you all soon, review please guys!

Cheese


End file.
